Infinite Admiration
by xmiyaka8x
Summary: The story takes place RIGHT AFTER the FaytxMaria ending. One-shot. FaytxMaria.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Star Ocean: Till the End of Time.** **SOTTET** is a game developed by **Tri-Ace** and published by **Square ENIX **for the **PS2.  
**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**  
Note: This is just what I wanted to happen RIGHT AFTER the FaytxMaria ending. If you haven't seen the FaytxMaria ending yet, then you shouldn't bother reading this. I suggest you watch the ending first. =p**

_  
This continues right after the FaytxMaria ending, yes. RIGHT AFTER Maria said "One of my prospects is right here…In front of me. And the other one is the guy I didn't choose." _XD

The air was filled with silence. They stared at each other for quite some time after what Maria just told Fayt. When they realized it, they both looked away and blushed. Fayt was still in shock after hearing what Maria just said: _One of my prospects is right here…In front of me. And the other one is the guy I didn't choose. _He recalled. '_Did she really mean what she said? That she chose me? Does this mean she loves me too?' _Fayt thought to himself. Fayt loved Maria the whole time they were together. He just loves her the way she is.

Maria was already on the verge of tears as she waited for Fayt's reaction.

"Maria…" Fayt broke the silence.

'_I can't take this anymore.' _Maria thought to herself.

"Fayt… I… I'm so sorry I just thought you should know and... " Maria interrupted.

Fayt was staring at her eyes. Her tears were starting to well up.

Maria continued. "I don't want to hold back anymore..." Her tears started to fall, She was showing him her side that wasn't really like her. "Fayt... I love you. I loved you this whole time..." Maria lacked the courage to know what Fayt's response is going to be… So she left the cabin and ran past him as fast as she could, fearing that he might turn her down, that Fayt might not feel the same for her. That he may not return her love for him.

"MARIA! WAIT!" Fayt shouted.

Fayt was startled even more, but was very happy when he heard her say that she loves him. Which means they're feelings are mutual and that he doesn't have to hold back anymore...

He then tried to catch up with Maria but as soon as he left the room where they were, she was already out of sight. He was delayed by the cabin's sliding door which closed when she got past it. He then decided to look for her.

After spending some time looking for her, Fayt finally found Maria at the Diplo's observation deck. She was staring at the beautiful view of the ocean of stars by the window, in deep thought and was still crying.

"Maria!" Fayt called then walked towards her.

As she saw him walk towards her, she used the back of her right hand to wipe off the tears on both her eyes. She still couldn't stop crying though. The thought of being rejected had an impact on her feelings, she was too scared of the thought that he may not love her in return, which caused her deep sadness and she can't help but cry.

"Fayt I'm sorry... I…" said Maria. Fayt was now standing right in front of her.

_  
What are you sorry for?..,_ Fayt thought to himself, smiling.

"Maria… can I hug you?.." Fayt said in a shaky voice and smiled.

"W-What?" Maria replied.

"I really wanna hug you."

Tears fall down Maria's eyes as she nodded.

Fayt suddenly hugged Maria really close and tight, then he whispered softly "I love you too Maria... I really do love you... and I always will. "

Maria then returned the hug. Yes, as tight as she could. She then buried her face on his shoulder to wipe the tears off her eyes and said "Same here… I really do love you Fayt… And I always will so please… "

Fayt held her even closer and said "Don't worry. I will never leave you Maria… I'll always be by your side."

Maria giggled. "I'm so happy… I wanna spend my life with you Fayt.

"I'm very happy too… I don't think I can be any happier than I am right now." He replied happily.

After a minute or so, still holding each other close, they stared at each other smiling. Maria then lightly pressed her lips unto Fayt's. Fayt did the same. After they smacked each other's lips, they suddenly deepened the kiss and started tongue-kissing (YES! FRENCH KISS! XD). they explored each other's mouths with their tongues. They're hug tightened as they kissed like there's no tomorrow.

After the kiss that seemed like eternity, they then smiled at each other sweetly. Maria kissed Fayt lightly on the lips and said "I love you." and gave him her sweetest smile ever. "I love you too." He replied and returned a smile that was equally sweet.

As they let go of each other's arms, they left the observation deck for Maria's Room while holding each other's hand.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

In front of Maria's cabin…

"Goodnight, Fayt." Maria said in a sweet voice. Then they hugged and kissed one more time. "Goodnight, Maria. I'll be going now…" Fayt said, smiling.

As Fayt started to walk away, his back facing Maria now, Maria suddenly strode to follow Fayt; she then seized him by the hand and pulled him towards so he'll be facing her.

"Maria?" Fayt said as he turned to her.

Maria chuckled. "You're not going." She was smiling sweetly as she continued "I know it's selfish but… but I want you to sleep beside me tonight…"

Fayt was really surprised and happy at the same time. He did not expect this at all. "Maria, are you sure?" he said and returned a smile as sweet as hers. She kissed him lightly on the lips and said "Well… I just want to be with you more… Please?"

"But…" Fayt said. But deep inside him, he really wants to sleep with Maria. He always dreamed of it actually... sleeping with the woman that he always loved… and now he's only seconds away to living that dream.

"No buts." Maria replied happily.

"Okay, you win... and I'd love to anyways." Fayt said happily.

They both lied on the bed as soon as they entered Maria's cabin. They held each other close as they talked about a lot of things such as their journey, themselves, how they've fallen in love for each other, and how grateful they are to Dr. Leingod for they would never have met each other if it were not for the experiments he conducted on them. The reason which lead Maria to search for Fayt, that there was a wonderful reason behind that experiment and that was when they met each other and fell in love before they knew it.

After a long time of talking, they exchanged 'I love you's and words that expressed how they really love each other, they then started deep kissing. As they kissed they started to undress each other slowly and started making love. (YES! They're gonna make a BLUE-haired baby! =p )

When they finished, they took the shower together, exchanged 'i love you's, bid each other good nights then went to sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The next day, Fayt woke up before Maria. As he woke up, he stared at Maria whose arms are wrapped around him. '_I can't believe I have you now Maria. I'm so happy._' He thought to himself and smiled happily. Not wanting to disturb her from sleep, he gently freed himself from her arm that was holding him and started leaving the bed. But as soon as he stood up, Maria who was still lying on the bed suddenly seized his hand and forcefully pulled him towards her and he was lying on the bed again before he knew it. As soon as he lay upon the bed again, Maria hugged him. "Let's stay like this… just for a while longer." Maria said sleepily then gave him a sweet smile. Fayt returned the hug and thought, _Maria, I'm glad I fell in love with you… _They've both fallen asleep again, with a smile across their faces.

~Fin

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I do SUCK at writing… and I am well aware of that. Oh, and my English kinda sucks too… I think. ='( ha-ha! I only made this just to let you guys know what I wanted to happen after Fayt and Maria's couple ending… I didn't make it to impress or anything… coz I know that it won't since my writing skills are questionable. XD I just finished SOTTET 3 months ago (yeah. late March, i was lucky to get the FaytxMaria ending on my first run through)... I replayed the last boss recently coz I missed it, then after I saw the FaytxMaria ending again, I started imagining what happened after their ending and wrote this out of boredom (it took me an hour and a few mins. to finish this). Reviews will be much appreciated. =)


End file.
